Even Though She's good
by Blaze
Summary: Second part in the trilogy. Buffy and Angelus try to keep their relationship a secret.


Even Though She's Good

Even Though She's Good

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters.   
Authors note: I know this has taken me a long time to get this out but I've had a few problems with it. Once I typed most of it and lost it. Denotes thought.  
Rating: If you can watch the show then this should be okay.  
Distribution: Just ask I'll most likely say yes.  
Feed back: I crave it. Please send me some.  
Spoilers: Very minor ones for season two.  
Summery: if you read Even though he's bad then it's a follow up to that. You don't have to have read that story to understand this. Also i'm using this as a sequel to 'into the past' as both of my old stories where along the same lines. 

Part one. 

Angelus lay next to her stroking her face. Buffy murmured in her sleep and turned over to face him still sound asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he wrote her a note then left. 

******* 

Buffy awoke to find a piece of yellowed paper next to her head and smiled to herself. She knew whom it was of. 

Buff. 

Meet you tonight at the back of the Bronze usual time. 

Angelus.  
XXX 

At the bottom of the page was a little sketch of her sleeping. Buffy folded the paper and placed it into her diary. She then went to get dressed for school. 

** 

"Hey Buffy, wanna come see a movie tonight?" Asked Xander Coming up behind her in the corridor. 

"Nah, I have to study for that history test tomorrow. Rain check?" Buffy lied. 

"Yeah, tomorrow?" 

"Okay, well, gotta book I've got class," Buffy said then scuttled off to her lesson. 

Xander stood and watched her go. 

** 

"Xander, Xander, XANDER." Willow shouted to try and get her best friends attention. 

"Yeah, what?" He asked dazed. 

"We were talking about Bronzing it tonight and you zoned out," 

"Oh sorry Will. I've just been thinking about how weird Buffy's been acting lately." 

"Yeah, I know but at least she seems happier." 

"I guess you're right," Xander agreed but still looked thoughtful. 

"So are you coming to the Bronze tonight?" 

"Yes, I'll meet you there," 

** 

Buffy was stood in front of her mirror looking at herself. She placed the palms on her hips the moved them down smoothing out her skirt. 

She was wearing a burgundy halter top and a black leather skirt with small slits up either side. Her hair was hung loose. On her neck she wore the cross Angel had given her because it annoyed the hell out of Angelus. She'd take it off later. Buffy put her black strappy shoes on and her leather jacket then left. 

** 

He smiled to himself, he could feel her coming his way. 

** 

Xander looked confused. He had just seen Buffy enter the ally behind the Bronze. I thought she said she had to study tonight. Wanting to know what was going on he followed her. 

** 

"Hey, there," She greeted him. 

"Hey," He replied. 

He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He immediately pulled back looking slightly annoyed. Buffy giggled then reached around her neck and undid the clasp of her necklace and placed it into her purse. 

When the cross was safely away they resumed what they had been doing. 

Angelus pulled away again. 

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked. 

"Someone's coming." He informed her. 

"Come on," Buffy ordered. She took his hand and pulled him in to the shadows. 

"Buffy," Xander yelled as he turned the corner in to the ally. 

"What's he doing here?" Angelus asked. 

"I don't know! I better go out. Give me an half an hour," Buffy said then moved to get up but was pulled on to his lap while he gave her a goodbye kiss. 

Buffy bent down and picked up some of the dried mud off the floor. 

"Xander," Buffy spoke as she can in to his sight dusting the mud off her hands. 

"Trouble?" He asked when he saw her hands. 

"Not now there ain't." 

"I though you said you had studying to do?" 

"I did and still do but I thought I'd come out for a break." 

"Well come on in," He told her. 

Buffy took his elbow and let him lead her into the Bronze. 

Part two 

The three of them sat at their usual table next to the dance floor of the Bronze. 

Buffy tapped her fingers impatiently on the table but went unnoticed by the other occupants of the table. She had only been there ten minutes and couldn't wait to leave. 

Give it another ten minutes then make an excuse. 

Her thoughts were broken when she felt him near by. She began to panic when she saw him heading for their table with that evil smirk on his lips that he does when he's up to something. 

Buffy felt Willow and Xander tense so did so herself so as not to look odd. 

"Hello Lover," He greeted as he stood next to the table. 

"What?" she asked. 

"Well you see I made a bet and I plan on winning," He told her in a low dangerous tone. 

"And that would be?" She asked trying to sound hard and hateful. He thought it was cute. 

"I bet that I could get you to dance with me. Stupid newbie didn't know I had pull with the slayer." 

"Yeah like that'll happen pal. Back off before she slayers your arse," Xander said aggressively. 

"And you think I'll do this why?" 

"How many people do you think I could kill before you could stop me?" he asked pointedly. 

Buffy pretended to look horrified but knew he wouldn't do it. He had promised not to kill since their little tryst had happened. He would drink from humans but not kill them. 

"Alright one dance and I throw you out." 

"Two and I leave of my own free will."Angelus held out his had that she took it. He led her on to the dance floor. 

Willow looked at her strangely then she thought how much Buffy was hurting and that to be able to touch Angel's body must give her some comfort. 

** 

Angelus encircled her tiny frame with his arms and pulled her close. 

"This is very amusing! Did you see the look geek boy gave me?" He whispered into her ear. 

"Yeah. I could have killed you for doing this to me but I'm glad you did," She confessed, then snuggled closer to him. 

** 

Xander watched with jealousy flaring with in him. 

** 

"So was there really a bet?" Buffy asked. 

"Of course! People can't know about us." 

"I know! So what do you win?" 

"All her life money." 

"And if you'd lost?" 

"She got a night with me." 

"Would you have gone through with it?" Buffy asked curiously. 

"I wouldn't have lost so no." 

"Good. So what are you going to buy me with all this money?" 

"You'll see." 

The song ended so they pulled apart. 

"Make this look good," Buffy told him. 

He pulled her to him again and kissed her with a fiery passion then pushed her away. "Outside ten minutes," He whispered and she smiled at him. 

** 

Buffy walked back to her friend and sat down on her seat. 

"What's up with him?" Willow asked referring to Angelus. 

"He wanted money so he bet a newbie all of hers and to kill two birds with one stone he thought he'd torment me." 

"Oh." 

"Will I'm going to go," Buffy told her trying to sound upset. 

"Okay. Are you okay, do you want me to go with you?" Willow said with concern. 

"No thanks, it was just dancing with him you know." 

"Yeah. Are you sure you don't want me to come with?" Willow placed her arm around her friend's shoulders. 

"No. I just wanna be on my own," Buffy hated lying to Willow but she couldn't tell her the truth. 

"Okay." 

Buffy got up and walked out of the club a smile playing on her lips. 

** 

Angelus was leaning on a post waiting for her to arrive. He'd had so much fun playing with her friend's head in the club. 

He was about to go in there and drag her out when his nostrils picked up her scent and he smiled. 

** 

Buffy walked round the corner expecting to see him standing there waiting for her impatiently. Buffy when she got there he was no where to be seen. 

She was about to leave then she felt to strong arms go round her waist from behind. "I thought you'd gone," She said and leaned back in to his firm chest. 

"No, just hiding." 

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Buffy asked turning to face him. 

"Well after dancing with you in there I want more." 

"But where?" 

"I thought we could drive up to LA. I know a really good club there." 

"It isn't vampire infested is it?" 

"There are some but humans go there as well." 

"Okay let's go. But how do we get there? 

"I have a car!" 

Angelus took her hand and led her to the Bronze car park and up to a black convertible. 

Figures it'd be black 

They climbed in and sped off in to the night. 

** 

Part 3 

Angelus pulled up out side a building with the word 'The Storm' written on the side in illumines blue lettering and around it was painted an artists impression of a storm. 

He took hold of her hand and pulled her out of the car then placed his arm around her shoulders she took his lead and put hers on his waist. 

** 

Apparently Angelus knew the bouncer as they walked straight into the club. 

** 

They walked on to the dance floor he pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck they began to move to the music. 

** 

A while later Buffy spoke up. "I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink." 

"Yeah me too, meet ya at the bar in five." 

"Okay," Buffy agreed. 

They kissed good bye and parted. 

** 

Buffy caught sight of him leading a young girl out of the room. She felt horrible for doing nothing but she knew the girl would not die. Thinking that didn't make her feel any better. Buffy turned her head and queued up to get her drink. 

** 

"Buffy is that you?" Asked a female voice from behind her. 

"Jennifer?" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah it's me! What are you doing here I though you moved to no where'sville." 

"Sunnydale, I did I just came here to get away for a while." 

"Oh, So how did you get in here? This is a very exclusive club!" 

"I have my ways." 

"I'm sure you do." Jennifer looked her up and down then looked back up at Buffy her nose stuck in the air. " Tyler is around here some where, I'm sure he'd like to see you," Jennifer smirked hoping to throw the fact that had stolen her old boyfriend from right under her nose. 

"Really I'd love to see him to." 

"Oh, there he is, HEY TYLER OVER HERE." 

A talk boy around seventeen made his way to them and put him arms around Jennifer. 

"Buffy, oh my god long time to see," he said his eyes nearly popping out of his head looking at her outfit. 

"That's all the greeting I get?" Buffy asked. 

"Course not." 

Tyler unlatched himself from his girlfriend and hugged Buffy. Buffy purposely rubbed herself against him. She looked over his shoulder at Jennifer to see flaming jealously in her eyes. 

Buffy let go of him and took a step back. He looked disappointed at the removal of her from his arms but went back to holding Jennifer. 

"So are you here all alone?" 

"No I'm here with my boy friend." 

"The real one or the one that only exists in your head?" Jennifer quipped. 

"Decided for yourself he's on his way here," Buffy said then pointed behind Jennifer. 

Jennifer saw a weedy looking blonde coming towards them. She smiled to herself and looked back at Buffy. 

"Gone for the nerdy look these days I see." 

"I wouldn't call him a nerd to his face." 

Angelus came up to them but Jennifer was in his way. "Excuse me," He said. He may be evil but he still has manners. 

"Any day," Jennifer drooled. 

Angelus came past them and placed his arms around Buffy's waist. She leaned back into him. 

"Him?" 

"Yeah who did you think I meant?" 

Jennifer didn't answer but when she regained her senses plastered a flirtatious smile on her face. If I can steal her boyfriend once I can do it again. 

"Who are your friends?" Angelus husky voice asked. 

"Jennifer and Tyler. He's my ex-boy. He dumped me for her. Guys this is my boyfriend Angelus." 

"You're kidding right?" He whispered in to her ear. 

"So Buffy set anything on fire yet?" Jennifer asked hoping to show Angelus what Buffy was really like. 

Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment. "No but I nearly did a month back in the Sunnydale mall. I was there, there wasn't a fire though coz the sprinklers came on. Why did you ask?" 

"I just wanted to see if she was still the same. She set out guy on fire at the most important dance of our lives." 

"How very destructive of you," He said them kissed her neck. 

Jennifer huffed she's only succeeded in making him like her more. 

"So Buffy how's school going?" Tyler asked hoping to change the subject. 

"Good but the principle is a total troll who hates my gut's." 

"That's coz he doesn't know you love." 

"So what about you look too old to be in school?" 

Buffy giggled and Angelus smirked. 

"You could say I'm in the butchering business." 

"But he's clever too, he knows loads about art and history." 

"Well we better get going if we want to get to Sunnydale before sunrise." 

"What about my drink?" 

"Leave it for the needy!" He smirked and she followed his eyes to Jennifer. 

"Okay, nice seeing you two again, glad you're still together. Bye." 

"See ya," Tyler answered while Jennifer scowled at her. 

Buffy and Angelus walked out of the club and into the car. 

** 

Part 4 

The next night Buffy was out patrolling, she was deep in thought so didn't feel a thing until she had been tackled to the ground. 

She would have panicked but she knew who it was. 

Angelus rolled her over to she was facing him and he was straddling her hips with her arms held above her head. 

"Well a 'hi' would have been nice." 

"I'm not exactly a nice person." 

He leaned down and kissed her. She was helpless to do anything but go along with it. Not that she would do anything if she could. 

He pulled back when he sensed she needed breath. 

"So did you get me a present?" She asked. 

"Yeah," He answered and got up off her. She pulled herself off the ground and sat up. 

He placed his right hand in his left inside pocket of his duster and pulled out a small box covered in purple velvet. He handed her the box that she immediately opened.Buffy stared at a pair of silver earrings that lay in the box. 

"They're gorgeous!" 

"No more than you!" 

"My, my Angelus I think thee is getting soppy," She said teasingly. 

Buffy smiled at him then took one out of the box. It was in the style of a cladaggah ring with the heart, hands, and crown. Inside the heart was a tiny diamond. 

She put it in her ear and did the same with the other. 

"How do they look?" She asked posing for him. 

"Amazing." 

They sat there on the floor. No talking was done until Angelus broke the silence. "What where you thinking about?" 

"When?" 

"Before I came." 

She lowered her head. "About how we can't go on like this." 

"I know, but what else can we do?" 

"I don't know but I hate lying to everyone! The lies have to stop." 

"Do you want to stop seeing me?" 

"NO, that's the last thing I want," She assured him in a rushed sentence. 

"Then what?" 

She shook her head in defeat. "I don't know" She whispered as a tear slipped down her check 

He lifted her on to his lap and held her tight. "Let's go away together." 

"Are you serious?" 

No answer was needed when she saw the look of determination set on his face. 

"That'd be nice just you and me together. But they'd look for me and I can't leave the hell mouth unprotected" 

"We could go somewhere, where no one would look and as for the hell mouth Kendra could take over." 

"Kendra has her hands full where she is and they would find me." 

No one spoke he knew what she said was true. A thought came to him not one he liked but one that seemed to be the only solution. 

He looked up at her and made sure she was looking at him. "What if they thought you were dead?" 

He saw the shock on her face. 

"No. I won't let you turn me." 

"But Buffy it's the only way!" 

"No. I will NOT become a vampire!" 

"Why are you with my when you clearly hate what I am?" He stood up abruptly and stormed off. She got up and pulled on his wrist turning him around to face her. 

"Angelus no I love you and I don't care what you are but I won't become like you. I won't be me any more. You have to understand," she pleaded. 

"I do," He softened and hugged her. "But what other choice do we have?" 

"Find another way and I'll do it!" she promised and raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. 

"Come on we'll be seen if we stay here. I need to go and research our little problem." 

They left in their own directions with the promise to meet the next night. 

** 

Part five 

Buffy and Willow were sat at a table in the canteen eating their lunch. 

"So Buffy are you coming to my house tonight to study for the biology test?" Willow asked in her usual chirpy tone. 

"I can't, I have to patrol," She lied. 

"But you'll fail and you know what Snyder said." 

"I'll do some when get in tonight." 

"Buffy you'll fail how about I come with you and bring my books?" 

"No, I need some alone time plus I don't want you there if Angelus turns up," Which was true but not for the reason Willow would think. 

"Come on I normally come with you." 

"I said No!" 

"What's wrong with you lately Buffy?" Willow asked suddenly angry. 

"I'm sorry Will," She said then got up and ran out of the canteen. 

** 

"She hates me," Buffy sobbed into Angelus' chest. 

"No she doesn't she's just confused and scared for you." He rubbed her back to try and calm her. 

"I have to stop lying to her. To them all. You have to find a way now." 

"I think I have I just need some things. We can do it tomorrow night." 

"Good." 

"You better get some rest now. Tomorrow will be very tiring for you." 

"Okay. Stay with me until I fall asleep." 

If he had a heart he was sure it would have skipped a beat at her words. The slayer trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms. 

** 

Buffy spotted Willow across the quad and made her way over to her best friend. 

"Hey Will," Buffy said quietly to her friend. 

"Oh Buffy I'm sorry about yesterday." 

"It's okay. And I am too." 

They hugged, the hurt forgotten. 

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Willow asked with sympathy. 

"Not until I know myself. Just know that you are the bestest friend any one could ever have and you have been great to me." 

Buffy pulled Willow in to a bear hug then before Willow had a chance to say anything walked away with a single tear slipped down her cheek. 

** 

Buffy spent the day saying subtle goodbyes to all her friends. Even Cordelia. 

* 

That night she waited patiently for him to arrive. 

"Pack some things. Clothes, personal items to take with you. But not too much to look suspicious." 

Buffy nodded and went about doing the task while Angelus prepared.He cut his wrist and let his blood flow in to a golden goblet. He added some other necessities to the mix. 

When she had finished she handed the bag to him, which he then placed on the outside ledge of the window. 

She lay down on the bed with her head propped up against the headboard. "What'll happen?" She asked like a little girl. 

"You'll be in a way be dead. A new slayer will be activated, you'll be known dead therefore no one will look for you and last but not least it will make you immortal so we can be together forever. Now drink" 

She raised the goblet to her lips and gulped it down. She felt the metallic liquid flow down her lips and she wanted to heave but held down the urge. 

When she finished he took it off her and put it in a bag then placed it with her belongings. 

"You ready?" He asked her. 

She nodded, as she couldn't speak. 

Angelus walked his fingers up her neck and brushed her hair out of the way then slid her top off her shoulder. He lowered his head and kissed the sensitive spot he then nibbled it preparing it for the trauma to come. Angelus bit down hard and gasp escaped her lips. He drank. 

*** 

Part six 

There was a knock at the door then it opened slightly. 

"Buffy Honey," Joyce called from the gap in the door. 

With no answer Joyce decided to go in. When she did she was greeted with the sight of her daughter necking with an older man. 

"Get the hell away from my daughter." 

Angelus' face shifted to normal at the sound of her voice and he jumped away from Buffy and her body sagged to the bed. 

"Leave my house now," She ordered. 

Angelus though he would take advantage of the situation and play with her head. "But I love your daughter and there's nothing you can do about it," His eyes darkened. 

"She's seventeen years old! How old are you? Too old by my judgement now go." Her arm flew up and pointed towards the door. Her face was a mask of anger and every moment he stayed her face twisted a little more. 

"She's old enough to make up her own decisions. But you know I think I will go she's no good to me any more." 

Joyce took it the wrong way. "You seduced her and now you're leaving her." 

"No she's dead, why would I want a dead girlfriend?" 

He laughed when the anger on her face turned to an overwhelming look of grief. She flew to her daughter's bedside and felt for a pulse but found none. 

Angelus slipped out of the window and left to collect his belongings. 

** 

Joyce sat wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa in the dark taking sips from her glass of scotch. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. In her other hand rested a picture of Buffy smiling happily on a bright sunny day. A lone tear made a path down her check and soon more followed. 

It had only been an hour since the ambulance team had come. They had pronounced Buffy dead from severe blood lose. She had told them she didn't want to go to the hospital but would come as soon as she broke the news to Buffy's best friend. 

Knowing she couldn't prevent the inevitable much longer she reached for the telephone and picked up the receiver. Joyce knew the number off by heart from the many times she had called the red head to find out where she trouble some daughter was. 

Dialing the number she felt her throat tighten ready for another river of tears but swallowed hard stopping them. 

After the fourth ring she was about to put it down but as she was about to she heard a voice. "Hello," Willow asked happily. 

"Em, Willow it's Buffy's mother," Joyce was trying very hard to keep her voice calm and was succeeding mostly. 

"Mrs Summers, Buffy's not here." 

"I know Willow," A sob caught in her throat. 

"Are you okay?" Willow asked concern laced in her voice. 

"Yes. Will…Willow… something terrible has …happened," No longer being able to hold back she cried silently. 

"Is it Buffy is she okay?" Willow was frantic with worry. 

"No Willow she died half an hour ago in her bed." 

"No, No it can't…. Why…. What…. how did it happen?" 

"I'm sorry but I can't go through that right know," Joyce's tears where coming full force now she slammed the phone down and threw her self back on the sofa curling in to a foetus position. Her scotch poured everywhere. 

** 

Angelus watched the scene unfold from the window of Joyce's living room. An evil smirk secure on his handsome features. 

** 

Willow had called every one immediately ignoring her own grief in the process. 

The gang where all at around the table in the library, looking at Willow. 

"So Will what's the big emergency?" Xander asked in that upbeat tone. 

Willow stayed silent her eyes cast downwards. 

"Willow what's wrong?" Xander prompted becoming very concerned. 

Oz stood and looped his arms around her body. As if drawing strength from him she raised her head and her eyes along with it but wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. 

"Something bad has happened," Willow said shakily. 

"What is it Willow?" Giles asked. 

"It's Buffy," Willow started but couldn't finish. 

Meeting Xander's eyes she told him through the look as she then did with every one. Giles, Jenny and Cordelia. 

Everyone was thrown into an icy silence. 

"I don't believe it!" Xander shouted. 

"Mrs Summers called me earlier and told me she didn't tell me how." 

"Well we must find out. If it was a vampire and she rises then nothing will ever be safe again," Giles stood and made his way out of the library with the others on his heels. 

** 

The six of them stood on the summer's doorstep Giles raised his hand and balled it into a fist. He made three hard and precise bangs then let it hang by his side. 

Joyce answered the door sometime later the blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her eyes still puffy from more crying. 

"Hello," she said hiding her eyes from the glare of the street lamp. 

"Mrs Summers we are very sorry to turn up on your door step so soon after your bereavement but it is imperative that we know what happened," Giles said seriously. 

Joyce nodded then moved into the living room leaving the door open for them to enter and so they did. 

"What is it you want to know?" Joyce asked her voice hoarse. 

"We need to know what happened." 

"I was going to bed when I heard noises in Buffy's room so I went to check on her. I called to her but there was so answer. I thought the noises I heard where her having a nightmare. She has them a lot so I went in to wake her up. I opened the door to see her and a man hugging her eyes where closed and he was kissing her neck. I yelled at him to get away from her and he jumped away and I recognised him as her history tutor." 

"Angelus," Willow whispered but the others heard her. 

"Buffy flopped to the bed I thought she was a sleep but after some arguing he said he didn't want her because she was dead." Joyce stopped there unable to talk anymore from the great sobs she was experiencing. 

"It's okay you don't have to say anymore," Giles soothed her. "We'll leave you to your grieving. " 

Giles stood and every copied the motion but Willow she was hugging Joyce and rocking her back and forth making hushing noises in an attempt to calm her. 

"I'm going to stay awhile." 

"Indeed. And Mrs Summers I'm sorry for making you relive such a painful experience." 

With that said they all vacated the Summer's residence. 

** 

Part seven 

They were all now sat in chairs around the library table quiet and all in their own little worlds. Giles looked at each. Xander and Cordelia were hugging. The boys face was a mask of anger and a need for revenge the girl looked small and vulnerable with red eyes covered up with make up. Oz didn't really know Buffy that well but he looked….well you really could never distinguish what Oz was feeling or thinking. Jenny had her head rested on his shoulder he knew she felt responsible for this but he didn't feel that way. And as for himself he wanted to hurt Angelus with a fiery vengeance. 

"Will she become a vampire?" Xander asked reviving Giles from his thoughts. 

"I do not believe so. From what Mrs summers said he was still draining Buffy when she walked in." 

"What are we going to do?" 

"There's nothing…" Giles was cut off by the ringing of his phone. 

"Rupert Giles…. Yes…. No…okay…. Bye." 

He put down the receiver and walked solemnly back to his chair. 

"Who was that?" 

"The watchers council! They rang to inform me that there will be a new slayer arriving late tomorrow." 

Giles hadn't truly believed Buffy was dead but after hearing news of the new slayer he did. 

"Buffy's not even dead half a day and they already have her replacement!" Xander said angrily. 

"I'm afraid that is the way it works." 

Xander stood suddenly as he did his chair flew back and fell to the ground. He stormed out of the library closely followed by Cordelia. 

Oz got off his chair and said his good bye's then he left too. 

Jenny placed her arms around Giles neck and Giles began to cry. Jenny let him cry for what felt like hours. When he had stopped he stood and dried his eyes. In places of sadness and heartbreak was now pure unadulterated rage. 

He was scaring her especially when he grabbed a bag full of weapons and made a run out of the library. 

** 

Giles walked around the building and laced the exterior with lighter fuel. When he had covered the entire perimeter he stood back and stared at the building. Carefully he pulled out a box of matches from his right hand side pocket. He struck the match then as if in slow motion let it fall. The match landed and the lighter fluid lit and quickly spread around the building. The old warehouse went up in flames in a matter of minutes. 

** 

Angelus watched the scene unfold from the shadowy ally. Now he wouldn't need to fake his own death. He would be presumed dead from the fire. 

"Perfect," he said into the night. 

Then the vampire strode off. 

** 

The new slayer arrived she looked no older than fifteen. She had shoulder length wavy brown hair, blue eyes and medium height. 

"Hi. Mr Giles?" She asked. 

Giles was stood behind the counter sorting books and the gang where sat around the table. 

"I am he." 

"My name's Wade I was sent here by the watchers council," the last part said in a whisper. "Could we go somewhere privet to discuss a certain matter." 

"There will be no need for that, these youngsters know about the slayer." 

"But that isn't allowed," She protested. 

** 

Part eight. 

Buffy's eyes snapped open and she frantically looked around her surroundings. She found herself in a confined space and began to panic. 

She banged on the roof of the container with her fists. She realise there was hardly any air and banged harder and faster. Her right fist punched through the casket lid and in to solid dirt. 

She felt something cold take her hand and pushed it back though the hole she made. She squirmed trying to get out and a sigh of relif left her lips as the caskets lid opended to reveal Angelus stood over her looking rarther dirty. He reached in and took her hand and pulled her out of the ground. 

"That was so scary," announced Buffy as she pulled him closer. 

"When you're a vampire it doesn't bother you as we don't need to breathe so we can take our time." 

Buffy looked around her and saw a body lying next to her freshly undug grave. He noticed where she was looking and answered her unspoken question. "To go in your place." 

"But you promised not to kill." 

"I didn't, it was the work of another." 

"Oh." 

Angelus pulled away from Buffy and picked up the girls then placing her in the empty coffin. He then closed the caskets lid and began to throw the dirt back on to it. 

When the deed was done he took her small hand in his big one and began to lead her out of the cemetery when they heard fighting. 

"Let me go and see how good she is," Buffy asked. 

"But we need to leave quickly." 

"Please," Buffy pouted. 

He gave in, "Go on then but don't let her see you one of your friends is bound to keep a photo of you around." 

"Okay come on!" She said then dragged him over to where the noises of a fight could be heard. They hid behind a bush and watched on to see the slayer pummel the vampire then swiftly stake it as another joins in the fight. 

"She's not as good as you!" Angelus told her and pulled Buffy into his lap kissing her softly. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere!" 

Buffy decided she'd had enough and they left. 

**"So where are we going to go?" She asked while they were laid on Angelus bed her head resting on his chest. 

"I was thinking maybe Paris," He answered running his fingers up and down her arm making her shiver. 

"I'd love to go there," She said excitedly. "But I suck at speaking French," Her excitement lost. 

"It doesn't matter I can speak it and you'll soon get the hang of it." 

"Okay Paris it is. When do we leave?" 

"Night fall but I have to tie up some loose ends in LA." 

Buffy snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. "Angelus." 

"Yes." 

"I think we should change or names so we have no chance of people finding out about us," Buffy suggested. 

"Whatever you think." 

He placed a kiss on her temple and she drifted off to sleep dreaming of her life in the future with the vampire she loves. 

****

The End


End file.
